The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Fullmetal Mechanic
by SweetlySinisterScribbler
Summary: He had saved her from what was a terrible place and had helped her even more. So why did it seem like he didn't feel the same way? One-shot.


**Hey Guys! So, I had been debating on what to write next for Fullmetal Alchemist as I just couldn't think of anything. However, I ended up thinking about what would have happened had Noah been able to meet Winry and kind of get to see how Ed is with her. Please don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think and with that all said, let's get onto the story. **

He brought her back with him to his world and had gotten her a job, something not really allowed in her time. He had helped her to get set up and she would always be forever grateful for what he did for her, but she couldn't help the thoughts that ran through her mind when she saw him. Why did he have to grow so tall and have his hair so long? All she wanted to do was run her fingers through it, but every time she brought it up to the younger one he would tell her not to try it. She had always assumed he was just picky with his hair and refused to let other people touch it, but when he had invited her to their house for dinner she saw something strange.

She knocked on the door and a girl with long blonde hair had opened it with a smile, welcoming her into the yellow house. Upon entering, she saw the elder one reading an alchemy book by the fire while the younger one played with a kitten. She had introduced herself to the blonde, but got no response in return as the younger one had noticed her appearance. He got up and ran over, giving her a big hug while the blonde had disappeared into a smaller room. She had expected the elder one to get up and hug her as well, but when he got up he just followed the blonde into the little room.

She wasn't able to focus on that for long as the younger one dragged her over to the kitten and introduced the two. She had asked about the blonde and who she was, but was only told that the girl was a childhood friend of theirs. That took her fears of losing the elder one away, but didn't take away her curiosity of what was happening in the little room. She had asked what the room was and the younger one said that it was the kitchen and that the blonde was cooking dinner. Before she could ask about it, the boy had mentioned that his brother was most likely helping the blonde cook as he was the one who invited Noah to the blonde's house.

They had sat down to eat with her sitting next to the younger one. She had tried to sit next to the older one, but once the blonde sat down, Edward had pretty much done all, but pee on the chair next to her to mark it as his. All throughout dinner, she would try to catch his eye whether it meant drinking more water than she wanted or she would try to reach for the same piece of bread as him at the same time. She just wanted one look, but the older one seemed completely interested in the blonde.

He would join in when the conversation went to alchemy or when it went to a male customer of the blonde's getting a little too close for comfort, but other than that he would remain relatively quiet. As dinner had finished up, the blonde stood to collect the plates, but the elder one beat her to it. He had told her to take a break as he washed up the kitchen, it was only fair to her. The blonde laughed and thanked him for the break, apparently she was tired. Still, Noah didn't understand the relationship between these two.

Night had fallen, but she was told that she could stay the night. They had put her up in a guest room before going to their own rooms, allowing her to have her privacy. She had gone to bed dreaming of the elder one, hoping he would be hers one day. Waking early in the morning, the girl had dressed and gone downstairs, hoping Edward would be there alone so they could talk. He was there, but was talking with the younger one, the blonde nowhere in sight. She said good morning and asked Alphonse if she could talk to his older brother alone, so he stood up and said he would go help the blonde girl.

Sitting there at the table, the older one asked what she had wanted to talk about, but she had quickly changed her mind about it. She had changed what she wanted to say to just thanking him for everything he had done for her and he laughed, saying that Alphonse didn't need to leave the table for that. Did Edward not see that she felt something between them? Was it that he was just too dense to understand it unless she took it to a physical level? She didn't know what to do anymore.

She had asked him how he slept and he said that it was probably the greatest sleep he had ever gotten. When he asked about her, she blushed and said that she was fine, no problems last night or anything. Upon her answer, the young one showed up again asking if they were done, but before Noah could answer, the elder one said yes and asked where the blonde was. He was being rude to her, something he had snapped at other people for doing and even threatened other people for doing. He had dismissed her like she was nothing for nothing, she didn't understand what was going on.

She grabbed the young ones hand and led him up to the guest room, asking him to sit so they could talk. As soon as his butt hit the bed she had asked who the blonde was to Edward as they seem like more than just "childhood friends" to her, causing the young one to laugh. He had promised that they were childhood friends, knowing each other since birth basically, and because of the older one's job in the military, he tended to care about his relationship with the blonde more and more. She had then asked if they are only childhood friends which made the young one burst out laughing while trying to say no.

They were friends, he had said, but something changed. Maybe it was because she supported everything he wanted and needed to do or maybe it was because she was the one who literally saved his life when he was twelve years old. No one knew when the change occurred, but they were no longer just childhood friends. Alphonse had said that when Edward became a state alchemist both of them had been getting jealous of each other more often, the blonde getting jealous of all the girls Ed met and the older brother getting jealous of the blonde's customers.

He told her how after the fight with father ended, Edward had had enough with this little game between him and the blonde. He told Noah how the older one had loved the blonde since they were twelve, but had other priorities than winning her heart at the time. Alphonse also told her how the blonde understood why Edward had waited so long to do anything and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

She asked again, what they are to each other now and the young boy smiled. "Winry is a lot of things to Ed. She's his best friend and his worst enemy. She's his mechanic, the one who fixes him, but she's also the one who can destroy him. She's the mother of his three beautiful children and the only girl he's ever loved. She's his wife and she's his forever. That's why I told you to not try anything with him, he already has his girl and he's not going to risk her for you."

Sighing, the girl walked to the window only to see the older one embracing the blonde, now known as Winry. She had never known love like that and she probably never will. A guy waiting twenty-something years to finally go for his girl merely because he didn't want to ruin what they already had? She didn't think it was possible, but looking at them now she sees the perfect couple. The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Fullmetal Mechanic.


End file.
